


Albatroaz

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you use your powers for something like that." Bruce's voice called from the doorway in obvious disapproval and slight amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albatroaz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvkDcrbLP2s

**A/N:** Inspired by this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvkDcrbLP2s

 **Summary:**  "I can't believe you use your powers for something like that." Bruce's voice called from the doorway in obvious disapproval and slight amusement.

 **Warnings:** None!

**Albatroaz**

"I can't believe you use your powers for something like _that_." Bruce's sleepy voice called from the doorway in obvious disapproval and slight amusement, just as Clark finished burning off all the stubbles that had grown on his face overnight.

Rubbing some lotion onto his skin and patting Bruce's aftershave onto his cheeks afterwards - because it was  _Bruce's_ and it smelt so  _nice -_ Clark grinned. He had heard the sheets rustle and Bruce's light footsteps on the wooden floorboards, his presence was rarely a surprise to him. If anything, Clark was always hyperaware of Bruce.

"What, I don't get to use my powers for a bit of personal gain?"   
  
Bruce grumbled something under his breath and then took his place next to Clark in front of the mirror above the sink, lathering shaving cream on his own face. His lover was tired - Clark had half the heart to convince him to cancel his meetings for the day. It had been a long night for Batman and an even longer night for Bruce Wayne when Clark had ended up making love to him.   
  
He just sensed Bruce was in a foul mood and knew it was best not to push him.   
  
"Here, let me," Clark offered.   
  
"You can't use your laser eyes on my face," Bruce deadpanned. He looked like he needed coffee. A lot of it.   
  
Clark wore an amused look on his face as he lifted the blade Bruce had been meaning to use, eyebrow cocking up. Bruce blinked and he was so damn groggy this early in the morning. It was absolutely glorious and it was wonderful that Clark was allowed to see him like this.   
  
"I knew you meant _that_."   
  
Clark couldn't hide his amusement at all but instead of poking more at his favorite bat he ran the blade gently over his skin, feeling Bruce's pulse quicken ever so lightly under his fingertips. Bruce was the one person who had more self-control than anyone Clark ever knew and he was powerful - surely, he didn't feel uneasy with Clark doing this for him?   
  
"You know you can trust me," he gently reminded Bruce, looking him into the eyes which were a few shades lighter than his own. It was a sight that would never grow old.   
  
"You use _heat vision_ to burn off your stubbles, I think it's safe to say razors don't work on you and that you haven't touched one in years."   
  
"I'm not a clumsy person, B."  To this, Bruce didn't reply but he did seem to relax a bit more and Clark took it as a small victory.  "There - all done."   
  
Clark smiled and watched Bruce wash his face, and then he washed his own hands and the blade carefully. It had belonged to Bruce's father and he made sure to dry it off sufficiently.

Snaking an arm around Bruce's waist, he pressed a kiss against the male's temple.  
  
"I'll be off - have to be at the Daily Planet in 15 minutes."  
  
Just as he was about to leave Bruce gripped his upperarm and held him in place.  
  
"There's still an internship position open in Wayne Enterprises, Clark." Bruce's words were meaningful and his eyes earnest in a way that made Clark's heart clench. He was so stupidly in love with this man. "You can work from Metropolis if you'd like. I'm not asking you to abandon your duties as Superman, I just -"  
  
"Let's work it out sometime during lunch."  
  
A worried frown crossed Bruce's features but he simply nodded.  
  
"Lunch it is."

 


End file.
